The Truth In The Booze
by Liv64
Summary: He was tricked. Before he knew it, he was in a tight bag and in the back of someone’s car. He didn’t call out, he knew it wouldn’t work. He didn’t do anything. He was trapped."
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction story and I will be grateful for any reviews, even the not so nice reviews.

Haven't gotten too far in the story, and I finished the last chapter on a quick note, but i'll be adding to it soon.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Bones or any of the characters, although I wish I did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Present day-**

Booth was in his office when Sweets walked in, grinning widely.

"Agent Booth," he said a hint of excitement in his tone, "I was hoping I would catch you before you left."

"What is it Sweets? I'm kind of busy here." Booth held up a file condescendingly.

"Well, I just talked to Doctor Wyatt and he told me he thinks he will be coming tomorrow to help on a case."

"Really? But I thought he had decided to be some sort of "cook.""

"Well whatever the reason he can help me on my book again." Sweets said his excitement not being hindered.

"Sweets, why are you telling me this?" Booth asked.

"Oh, no reason Agent Booth. No reason at all." Sweets replied, enjoying the fact that he was frustrating Booth.

Sweets left Booth feeling aggravated. He decided now was the time to go get Bones and the squints, they had all decided to have drinks at the bar to celebrate the results of their previous case. One they worried they would not be able to solve. He reached the lab, Brennan was studying a piece of bone and Hodgins was sitting next to her looking at what seemed to be dust, according to Booth.

"Bones, let's go." Booth said clapping his hands, his face serious.

"Wait Booth," She said pulling her arm from him as he tugged on her, "I have to finish off some paperwork."

"Bones. I need to get out of here. Please let's just go." Brennan looked up at Booth and saw something deep inside his eyes showing something strong and painful.

"Okay Booth. Hodgins, where's Angela?"

"I'm right here sweetie." Angela said as she walked in, wearing a silk green dress with her hair flowing over her shoulders.

Booth turned around and whistled as she made her way onto the platform. Hodgins turned to look at her, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Angela, you look, amazing." Brennan said her eyes bright.

"Why thanks sweetie, now let's get you dressed up." Angela said taking Brenan's hand.

"No, no, no," Booth protested, "Let's go already." Angela shook her head, and before he knew it the two of them were walking right past Booth's angered face.

**-30 minutes later-**

Angela and Brennan made their way to the platform where Booth sat playing with a pen which had dolphins on it.

He stood up when Brennan reached the top stair. Her hair was long and sleek on her shoulders and her black dress barely reached her knees. She smiled and did a little turn, whilst Booth walked over to the two women.

"Can we go now?" He asked, as he put his hand on the small of Brennan's back. The silk was so light he could feel the warmth of her skin beneath it.

"Yes, we can go now Booth." Angela laughed.

**-At the bar-**

They reached the bar and straight away men's heads were turning as Angela and Brennan stepped in. Booth protectively guided Brennan to the stools. They sat down and the bartender leant over the counter to Angela.

"What can I get for you?" He said, smiling.

"I'll just have a beer, cutie." Angela replied, flirting. Hodgins looked over in anger but let it be. He made his way over to a cute girl standing in the corner of the room, and casually started a conversation with her.

"Bones, what do you want?" Booth asked Brennan as she stared off into the distance.

"A martini."

"A martini, what?" Booth asked confused.

"A martini Booth, It's just a martini, why are you getting worked up?"

"Okay," he said confused, "One martini, and one beer." The bartender handed Booth a beer, which he chugged down a sip of, and then he handed Brennan her martini.

**-45 minutes later-**

Booth polished off his fourth beer, and Hodgins walked up to his friend.

"Booth, you alright? You might want to slow down. Don't you think?"

"Hodgins, I'll drink, and you can chat up women, I know what I'm doing." He said slightly annoyed.

"Okay." Hodgins agreed.

Brennan was sitting at a table where a man walked up to her and grabbed her neck; he leant over and put his mouth to her ear.

"Okay, now you listen to me, and you listen good. If you think you've solved this case, you're wrong. So wrong. And if you even try to move right now I will have my gunman kill you. So don't even think about trying to attack me. I will make sure you die. Oh, and don't worry about your friend Booth, he'll be _well_ taken care of."

The man dropped his hand from Brenan's neck and walked out of the bar. His head had been covered by the top of his hat and a bandana around his neck. But Brennan could smell vinegar on his skin. She sat there, shaken for a minute and then looked up to see the person she could always trust looking back at her. His eyes were fierce and his left hand was clenched. He pushed off the counter he had been leaning on and walked out of the bar. Brennan followed after him, but as she stepped out through the big opaque doors something grabbed her arm, and wrapped something over her head. She screamed and screamed, but there was nothing she could do, she was trapped.

**-Three days before-**

Booth walked into Brennan's office where she sat writing something on her computer.

"Bones, Lisa Foster was sentenced to life imprisonment today." He said, slamming down a file on her desk.

"It seems like a waste doesn't it?"

"What?" Booth asked taking a seat on her sofa.

"The fact that we found the murderer _after_ three people were murdered, two of them children. Seems like a waste of life." She said, looking at Booths bruised hand, and wondering what had caused it.

"Well Bones, that's what we do. We catch the murderers, so they can't do it again."

_Madeline Harlot was an eleven year old girl who was kidnapped, and murdered in 1998. Her parents looked everywhere for her along with the F.B.I, but they never found her, then when her father came close with a lead, he was murdered, and two weeks later her baby sister was murdered. Finally in 2009 Bones and Booth had found a substantial lead which led them to Lisa Foster. The mother of Madeline. She had murdered her two daughters and her husband. She was charged with first degree murder of three people and was sentenced to life imprisonment, with no chance of parole. The case was closed, and they had locked away the criminal. Or so they thought, until today._

**-Present day-**

Booth was making his way to his car; he was stumbling slightly, as his fifth beer hit him pretty hard. He heard footsteps behind him and with his peripheral vision caught sight of the same man who had talked to Brennan. He placed his right hand on the handle of the gun in his belt and slowed down his walking. The man slowed down behind him. He was being followed and he didn't like it. He stopped. So did the man behind him. He turned around and the man grabbed his neck whilst he tried to throw a bag over his head. He was not in the mood for this. He swung his arm around and grabbed the small man by his neck. Then with his other arm he grabbed his stomach and shoved him up against the nearest wall.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Booth said, he was sweating and his bruised hand hurt as he held the neck of the man who had been following him.

"Well," he said, trying to maintain a sinister voice, "I was just going to have you come see your friend, Doctor Brennan, she's been asking for you."

"Where is she?" He shouted, putting his hand to the man's jaw, and squeezing it.

The man screamed out in pain and hit at Booth's hand with his, but his grip was too strong.

"You have to let go of me first." The man countered.

"Never. Now where is she? If you don't tell me I will kill you." He squeezed the man's jaw even harder.

"Well, what would be the use in that Agent Booth, then you'd never find your precious, "bones" would you?" The man taunted.

Booth slowly dropped his hand from the man's jaw, but reached for his gun as he did, he pulled it out and put his hand on the trigger.

"Tell me where she is or I shoot."

"Or he does." The man said, pointing behind Booth. Booth turned to look behind, but before he could turn fully he felt a hard crack against the back of his leg, and then a tight squeeze. He collapsed, losing his gun as he hit the ground. He was tricked. Before he knew it, he was in a tight bag and in the back of someone's car. He didn't call out, he knew it wouldn't work. He didn't do anything. He was trapped.

**-Back at the bar-**

Angela noticed Hodgins talking with a skinny blond in the corner and she suddenly felt the urge to go sock that girl in the face. She had had just enough drinks to allow her impulses to do just that. She walked over to where Hodgins was standing and swung her arm around his neck.

"Angela," he said, "what are you doing?"

"Hodgins, _who_ is this?" She said, slurring her words slightly. The girl standing next to Hodgins face turned from happy to disgusted.

"Ugh, you're a jerk." She shouted and ran off.

"Angie," Hodgins said as he turned to face Angela, "why'd you have to go and do that?"

"I- I- didn't mean to ruin it. Sorry." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You are very drunk Angela Montenegro. Come on, let me take you home." He said, holding her around the waist.

**-In the car with Brennan- **

She had been silent for what she could guess was a little over an hour. She was trying to figure out where they were going, she knew the bar was six blocks from the Jeffersonian and that meant that they were travelling further and further from there. But she still couldn't estimate the exact distance. She never liked guessing.

**-In the car with Booth-**

"Where the fuck are we going?" Booth asked as he kicked at whatever was next to his feet.

"Agent Booth, being rude will get you nowhere. You're losing a lot of blood, you may want to stay still." The man said as he poked Booth's wound.

Booth had completely forgotten about being shot, but as he was reminded he was overcome with pain. His leg throbbed, and the hot liquid was seeping down his trouser leg. He clenched his jaw and sucked in a deep breath.

"Who are you?" He asked, knowing he would not get an answer. The man laughed as if this was the most hilarious thing he'd ever heard. Then he sucked in a breath of air.

"I'm your worst nightmare." He said, Booth guessed he was trying to come across like a criminal mastermind of some sort, but he wasn't fooled. This was a stupid little boy, getting way too in to a game with his little action figures.

"Did you know Madeline Harlot then?" He decided he would try and get some answers, "or was it Lisa Foster you knew? Getting revenge for her maybe?"

"Don't you talk about either of them. I ask the questions, you don't speak unless you're spoken to." The man seethed.

"Right."

The man grabbed Booths wounded leg and squeezed where the bullet was placed, Booth yelled out in agony and felt a pinch as the bullet got lodged further in. Booth went silent, he wondered where Brennan was. His head still ached from the beers, but he sobered up enough to be aware of what was happening.

**-In the car with Brennan-**

The car came to a harsh halt and Brennan swung from the seats to the floor. Her head hit hard against the metal sticking out of the seat in front and she yelped in pain. The man sitting in the car with her laughed to himself.

She was grabbed by the man who had been driving the car and he carried her through air that hit her cold and harshly. She shook violently and he smacked her head.

"Foreman, not so rough with the girl," the man who had been sitting with her shouted, "She needs to be alive to see Booth."

Brennan's eyes widened when she heard his name. Her heart started racing and she panicked. _What had they done to him? _

"W-w-where is he?" She managed, choking back tears.

"Oh, just you wait Tempe, just you wait." The man holding her said, as he stroked her rigid body. She was so angry she could have attacked him, but she was too weak to even try.

**-At Angela's Apartment-**

"Hodgins, sweetie, I didn't mean to ruin your date." Angela said as she struggled to get her key into the key-hole.

"It wasn't a date, don't worry." Hodgins said grinning at Miss Montenegro's lack of sensibility.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the comments!

This is the second chapter, and it's shorter by a pretty significant margin. Again, so grateful for any comments, good and bad.

**Disclaimer- I have no rights over any of the characters in Bones, they're all Hart's.**

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-With Brennan-**

Brennan sat in a small dark room, she could hear something dripping near her, but she couldn't make out where the sound came from. She sat with her legs up to her chest but she couldn't move her hands. They were tied together by thin steel wire, which was cutting deep into her skin. Her feet were tied up together by the same thing. She had tried so hard not to cry, to be strong, to be the woman she thought of herself as, but her tears betrayed her. A few small drops fell from her watery eye's landing on her dirty, yet still adorable little black dress.

**-With Booth-**

The car slowed to a stop and Booth took a deep breath. He worried what he was about to be forced to endure, but he was ready. He was ready for whatever they threw at him. He clenched his jaw as someone grabbed him from the neck and pulled him from the car. They wrapped tight wire like material around his wrists and ankles. Then they pulled the bag from his head. He was surprised to see someone leaning over him, someone he recognised. He had seen him when he visited Lisa Foster's home. He was her gardener, or so she had said.

"No wise guy questions? Nothing to say Agent Booth?" The gardener said towering over him.

He tried to recall his name, even though it had almost definitely been a cover name. But he hoped his luck would turn and it would help him find his real identity.

"Seeley!" He shouted when he didn't respond. He kicked him in the back of the head, and Booth closed his eyes as his face scraped across the gravel.

"Uh, no, no questions. You were Lisa Foster's gardener weren't you?" He asked his face cut up and burning.

"I would consider that a question." He said, purposely not answering Booth.

"Mhm.. I guess so."

He was then picked up by a large bulky man and carried into a small room. He was stuffed into the corner, and leant up against the wall. The man then locked the door he came in, and walked away, chuckling to himself. Booth's leg throbbed and he wondered if he would bleed to death, as they hadn't attended to it yet. He heard a faucet dripping somewhere, but he couldn't see where the sound came from, it made him thirsty. But something scarier than dehydration, or extreme bleeding got to him, it was the worry that he would let down the one person he felt he needed more than anyone else, anything else.

That person was Parker. He hadn't seen him since the Saturday before. He had come to the Jeffersonian and him and Bones had taken him to the zoo. Parker loved the zoo, and they'd had a great time, but Booth hadn't got to spend as much time as he would have liked to with him. Bones and he had been called to an emergency meeting about the Madeline case and they'd had to take him back to his mother's house.

This case had taken over Booth's life, and now may end it. Then another important person crossed his mind, this one almost as important as Parker. This person was Temperance Brennan. Joy Keenan. Or, as Booth referred to her, Bones. His Bones. He decided he wouldn't let these wimpy men take away what meant the world to him. He was going to fight. Even as his head ached, his leg throbbed and his heart burned, he would fight till it was so painful he was numb. Then he heard a promising sound. It was a quiet sob from across the room. He heard it again, and he felt like he recognised it, although he knew that was impossible. Then he froze, his breath caught and his lips turned down. He whispered into the darkness.

"Bones."

He got nothing in return. He didn't want it to be Bones, he didn't want her to be suffering, and he didn't want her to cry. But as he heard her suck in a deep breath, trying to compose herself, all doubt went out the window. It was Bones. His Bones. She was trying to be strong.

"Bones." He whispered once again.

"B-b," she stuttered, "Booth?"

"Bones! Oh my god Bones, are you okay?" He tried to move but he was stuck leaning against the cold wall.

"Booth," she said, just as more tears betrayed her and her body shook as she sobbed, "I'm okay, what about you?"

"I'm alright, what have they done to you?" The sound of her crying made Booth's heart burn even harder, and he ached to put his arm around her shoulders and smell her warm skin.

"They," she took a deep, shaky breath, "haven't done much."

Booth didn't believe her for a second, but he knew better than to argue with his partner.

"I'll get us out of here Bones." He promised, regretting it the second the words rolled off his tongue, he was in no place to make promises. He could hardly even keep the promises he made to Parker. Let alone a promise to save himself and his partner from serial killers.

"Booth," she said gulping loudly, "I-I was so worried about you. I wish I could see your face."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." He said staring down at his bloody leg. He heard her sniffing the air and he squinted to see her.

"I smell blood." She said angrily.

Booth didn't say anything. He didn't want to worry her.

"Booth. I smell blood," he stayed silent and she raised her voice, worrying, "I smell blood Booth. Are you okay?"

"It's just my leg. I've been shot before and it's really nothing to worry about." He assured her.

"Oh my gosh, we need to get you to the hospital."

"Yah, any ideas on how we go about doing that?"

That silenced her, they didn't talk again for a few minutes and then Bones spoke up.

"Why did you leave the bar earlier?"

Booth thought about this. He had been jealous of the man caressing Brennan's ear with his mouth. Little did he know that was the man who was planning on murdering the both of them. He would never admit this to her, so he lied, or stretched the truth, however you like to look at it, he preferred the latter.

"I needed some fresh air. The beer was getting to me." She didn't say anything.

Booth looked into the darkness, searching for his hidden partner. He could just make out her outline.

"I'm scared." She admitted. This surprised him. In almost all of the time Booth had known Brennan never once had she admitted to being scared. Not when a murderer was after her and Russ, and not even when the gravedigger had captured her, although he knew she was. She just didn't.

"Me too." Then there was nothing more to say. They were within a metre of each other, but neither of them had ever felt so alone. That's when Booth decided to make his way to Brennan. His hands were tied and so were his legs. So he flopped his body to the ground and with his chin he pulled himself towards her, swinging his legs for a boost. Inch by inch. When he was only about a foot away he stopped. He swung himself into a sitting position and he could feel the heat of her body rolling onto him. He smiled. She turned to him, and he could see the outline of her lips turn up. She let herself fall, and the very top of her head landed on Booth's ripped up trouser leg.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Thank you for the comments, alerts and favourites, and for anyone who liked this story enough to check out Booth inlove.

Here is chapter 3.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Bones- never have, never will :(

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-With Booth and Brennan-**

Booth had hardly slept at all, he had no idea what time it was but he was sure he and Brennan had been locked away for over twenty four hours. Brennan still had her head on Booth's leg and she was sound asleep. His body ached and his heart burned, but he was more worried about Bones, he'd never seen her so scared in all the time he knew her. He was still trying to figure out a way to get her out. He had seen a light flicker in the corner of the room and he guessed it was metal, as soon as Brennan woke up he was going to find out if it was sharp enough to cut the thin wire.

**-With Angela and Hodgins-**

Hodgins woke up at the end of Angela's bed and he looked up at her sprawled across the bed sheet. He smiled to himself and pushed up. He walked up to her and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. She didn't move and he was glad, she needed her rest. He left the room and grabbed his phone to call Brennan. It rang but no one answered and it went to voicemail.

"Hey Brennan, its Hodgins. Sorry we didn't get to celebrate the way you planned, Angela was a bit wasted and I needed to get her home. Hope everything is okay." _It was definitely not okay._

**-With Booth and Brennan-**

Brennan woke to find herself alone. She panicked. Her head aching and her body shaking. Had she dreamed last night? Had Booth really been there or not? A sound from the corner of the room calmed her fears.

"Booth?" She called out.

"Yeah. Sorry I left you." He limped up to her. His hands and feet free of the thin wire.

"What happened? Why are your hands free?" Booth put one arm under Brennan's legs and one at her neck.

"I'll get you free in just a second Bones." His body was soft, and yet rock solid. His muscles tensed as he walked her to the darkest corner of the room. She closed her eyes and thought about all the parts where their bodies touched. Then as he lowered her to the ground she wondered what was going on in her head. Why did she care if Booth's firm hand was on her back? She decided to put it down to the fact that she hadn't eaten or drunk anything for over two days.

"Okay just give me a second." Brennan sitting with her back to Booth wondered what he was doing. He grabbed the whole in his leg and sucked in a deep breath, then let go. Finding her wrists he moved them up and down as the thin metal around them scraped against another object. Finally after a few minutes of intense rubbing the wire snapped. Brennan pulled her hands in front of her face and stared at the huge gashes on her wrists.

"Feel any better Bones?"

"Yes. A lot better."

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to lie down for this." Slowly Booth spun her around and craned her to the ground. He kept one hand under her head the whole time. Grabbed her ankles and rubbed the metal against what Brennan could now make out was a broken fridge with lots of metal parts sticking out.

When the metal broke Brennan stood as did Booth his leg throbbing as he did so. They looked at one another, barely visible in the dark. Brennan leant forwards and let her head hit Booths solid neck. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close. For minutes they stood there until the door swung open.

"Get a fucking room!" The man standing in the doorway shouted.

"You're a creep, you know that?" Booth said pushing Brennan behind him.

"You think you are so clever, removing the wire. You're still not getting out of here. How's the leg Seeley?" He said chuckling.

"Don't you dare," Booth grabbed her before she could finish her sentence and instead said, "it's great, thanks for asking. We'll be going now."

"Oh, it's not that easy. You see this was _all_ part of my plan." Booth's jaw clenched, and his nostrils flared. He grabbed the wire from the ground and ran as fast as he could with his hurt leg to the "gardener" of Lisa Foster. He pushed him up against the wall and held the wire to his neck. As he did so he felt something hard and metal against his abdomen. He looked down to see a gun in the man's hand, right on his stomach.

"Do it. Shoot."

"No!" Brennan screamed, tears escaping her eyes.

"No. I won't shoot you Booth. But I will shoot her. Slowly he moved the point of the gun to aim at Brennan." Booth froze.

"You wouldn't." He snarled. Brennan stood there gasping for breath. As if she was locked in an air tight capsule. Booths eyes were set on her shaking frame.

"I'm sorry Bones." She looked at him, fear in her eyes as he tightened the metal around the gardeners neck. Just as he pulled the trigger Booth stepped in the way. The loud bang echoed in the room as did Brennan scream. The gardener fell to the floor unconscious and so did Booth. His eyes half open he smiled.

"Bones." He said putting his hand out. She grabbed it.

"What did you do Booth?" She cried.

"It's okay it's j-j-just my hi..hip. Let's g- go." His breathing was quick and shallow and she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. He was collapsing but she held him up with all her strength.

"I think I love you Bones." He said as his knees almost buckled.

Brennan didn't say anything. She just pulled Booth along. She worried. Not because he said he loved her. But because him saying he loved her meant he thought he was going to die.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comment Please :)

And if anyone wants more Hodgins and Angela let me know. Or if they have any suggestions I'll be happy to check them out.


	4. Chapter 4

Really long time since i've uploaded. Sorry, I have been busy with school. It is a short chapter but I had to do one before my computer is gone for a few days.

Thanks for all the comments and people who have favourited and alerted the stories.

I look forward to more comments.

**Disclaimer-** Can't say I own Bones. Can say I wish I did.

**-With Angela and Hodgins-**

Angela arrived at the lab to find Hodgins and Cam talking in Brennan's office. She approached slowly, trying to make out what they were saying. As she stepped into the room Cam turned, her eyes blood shot she smiled at Angela. Angela frowned.

"What wrong?"

"Its Booth and Brennan." Hodgins explained.

"What? What happened?" Angela questioned running towards Cam and Hodgins.

"They're missing." She stopped in her track s and looked down at her feet.

"Since when?"

"We think they went missing at the bar last night. We have people looking for them but nothing has been found."

"Oh no." Angela exclaimed putting a hand to her mouth. Hodgins stepped forward and put his hand on her back.

"It'll be okay. It has to be okay."

**-With Booth and Brennan-**

Brennan walked with Booth leaning on her until she saw a glimmer of light coming from the corner of a darkened hallway. She double stepped and pushed the door with her free hand. It swung open to reveal an enclosed garden, with three men standing in the middle.

"Shit!" Brennan whispered. Slowly, and quietly she stepped back and turned herself and Booth. As she turned, a shadow appeared in front of them. Long and lean the body stepped closer. Booth limp next to her tried to straighten.

"Wh-o-o the fuck is th-there?" He shouted putting his hand against the cold wall. Brennan looked behind and saw another glimmer of light. She turned herself and Booth and whispered into his ear.

"Run Booth. No matter what, you run." He looked up at Brennan. Her face was hard, cold. But her eyes were watery and he knew if he didn't agree she would cry. He nodded. As they reached the door and it flew open, Brennan felt an arm on her shoulder.

"Go Booth," she cried, "go get help." Booth looked at Bones. His heart burning he stepped out of her grasp.

"B-u-ut Bones." He fell to the ground in a sitting position he held his arm out. The man tugged at Brennan's arm, and she didn't fight it. She shouted to Booth as she was pulled away, Booth tried to stand but couldn't. Tears betrayed him and escaped his eyes.

"Booth, more people will miss you if you die. People will get over me." And with that last statement the door slammed and she was gone. Booth couldn't move. Pain overwhelmed him. Pain in his body and pain in his heart. He let his body slump to the ground fully and he held the hole in his abdomen together. Blood slipped in between his fingers, but he didn't seem to notice.

**-With Booth-**

Booth had been walking for only about five minutes when he came to a phone booth on the side of the road. He grabbed it with shaky hands and typed in Cams number. One he'd memorized while they dated. She picked up on the second ring. Her voice shaky like his hands.

"Hello?"

"Ca-am! It's Booth! I n-n-need your hel-p." As he said that a car he recognized drove past him. He knew where he'd seen it. He'd seen it only minutes before as he lay in his captors driveway. They knew he was getting help, and they were moving Bones.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow. It's literally been years since I've written any fanfiction. I thought I'd give it a try and see the reaction.

So, let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer- **Bones is not mine...sadly...

* * *

**-With Bones-**

"Don't worry Bones, we'll take you someplace nice." The driver said as Bones sat tied up in the back of the car. Her hands were once again tied by thin wire which cut into her skin and around her neck was a bandana.

"Your friend Booth is going to find it very hard to survive for much longer. His leg has been bleeding for a very long time now. His hip has no doubt been broken and with all the blood loss and lack of water he'll surely be finding it hard to breathe, hard to move and soon, he'll fall. And he won't be able to get back up."

Bones stared at her hands. She'd never felt such excruciating pain; both physical and emotional. She couldn't stand the thought of losing Booth. It was unbearable. She tuned out the sick man.

**-With Booth-**

Barely breathing, Booth sat in the back of the car with Angela and Hodgins while Cam drove.

"We're going straight to the hospital Seeley." Cam said.

"Wait, we need to go get Bones. We need to follow the car. I got it's license of registration…"

"Hospital first!" Cam shouted, interrupting Booth and silencing the car.

Knowing it was a lost cause Booth decided not to argue but he told Hodgins and Angela everything and anything that could be helpful in finding Bones.

**-With Bones-**

Once they arrived at their destination Bones was grabbed out of the backseat and guided with a gun on her back towards a small house. They hadn't driven for long and the house they were entering looked normal and sweet.

"Who are you?" She spat.

"I'm just doin' my job lady."

"Okay. Who do you work for then? And can I please have some water?" She moaned. Realizing how dry her throat was.

"When we get inside the house I'll run a nice bubble bath for you and I'll bring you some peppermint tea. That sound okay?"

Confused Brennan nodded, "That sounds quite nice actually…"

"Shut up, you stupid woman. You get a cup of water. That's it."

"Oh. The infamous sarcasm Booth tells me about."

Brennan walked into the house and just as she started to recognise it, she passed out.

* * *

Short. I know. Workin' on it!

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
